What Time Can't Change
by Lady Wolfy
Summary: Aang's gone after the war, and comes back after Katara is long past depression. Oneshot Kataang


What Time Can't Change

by Lady Wolfy

_A Kataang_

It was dawn at the north pole. The sky was just beginning to darken, and the first few stars were just coming out. All was still, and not a sound was heard for miles around.

A still figure stood on the main bridge, so still that if it wasn't for the flush on her cheeks you would have thought her a statue. She gazed at the rising moon, forcing herself to keep her mind blank. She was very pretty. Her hair was long and reached passed her waist, and her eyes were the color of a blue ocean. Even her skin was flawless and tanned. Her clothing was elegant, and her body was slim and tall.

_Just another full moon,_ she thought, despite her attempts at a blank mind.

She couldn't help it. Every full moon was yet another heart ache, every full moon was a reminder, and as much as she tried to prevent herself, she couldn't stop thinking about him.

Aang was what people close to him called him, but mostly he was referred to as The Avatar. He had been Katara's best friend, and her his. She had told him everything! He meant the world to her, like many others, but not just because he was her savior. Because she...because she...

"Oh for Yue's sake!" Katara broke the sacred silence, and turned around so she didn't have to look at the moon. Sickly memories of love and first kisses, thoughts of what she had lost, why didn't she just end it? Aang had disappeared from the world the night he took down the fire lord, why should she stay alive any longer? If he still existed, he would have turned up again in her life, wouldn't he? She would never be missed by anyone.

Her father had long ago married her off to some jerk of a soldier, but he forgot her name at least three times a day. In fact, all he mostly did was drink. Katara was just another servant to him. Another person to boss around. They had no kids- Katara had refused him them. But he didn't complain. He would celebrate if she killed herself!

Taking a deep breath, Katara leaned over the edge of the ice bridge. What about Sokka, and Toph? Would they care?

_They have each other,_ the wind whispered in Katara's ear. _Go on, do it. Die. End the pain._

Her azure eyes filled with tears. She tried to wipe them away- but one escaped and fell down, down, down to the water below. It soundlessly disappeared into the black water. She gulped.

"Good bye Aang," she whispered, choking back sobs. "I...I love you." Katara closed her eyes and stepped up onto the edge of the bridge. Her arms spread like wings, Katara jumped.

"No!" A deep voice cracked through the still air like lightening, and strong arms captured Katara gently and held on. "What do you think you're doing??"

Katara gasped. Her heart was pounding loudly, and her eyes were still shut. Tears filled up behind her lids but she refused to look. She refused everything.

"Leave...me...alone," she whispered harshly. Katara opened her eyes slowly, but it was too blurry to see through the tears.

"How could you even think of jumping?" he whispered, his voice gentle and thick with pain. A cool hand wiped away the tears on Katara's cheeks.

"Who do you think you are? You have no right to just pluck me out of the air and act like I'm...I'm important or something." Her voice cracked and more tears began to fall.

"I think that you'd better calm down so you can see who you're talking to." Katara shook her head no, her heading spinning. "Please?" He added.

"What do you want from me?" she murmured in awe, finally ceasing the crying and opening her eyes. In front of her was a tall man, with thick black hair and wide gray eyes. They reminded her of a fierce storm. He was definitely strong, like an earthbender perhaps, but very light on his feet. He wore no shoes, and long orange robes.

"Don't you recognize me?" he asked, sadness leaking from his tone.

"I don't want to." He wouldn't let go of her. They were very close; Katara felt his light breath on her face. He was a little taller than her, but he was watching her face closely.

"I won't jump, you can let go," she promised.

"I... OK." Reluctantly he released her, his eyes never leaving her face. "This might sound strange, since you don't remember me or anything, but I've missed you Katara."

"This might sound strange, but I haven't had this much attention in years. Not even the night I was married."

"Married...right." Finally he looked away. Katara marveled at how handsome he was. In the back of her mind, she knew who this was, but she wouldn't think it. She couldn't. She would lose control again.

He didn't look away too long. Soon his eyes locked with hers again.

"You know who I am. I can tell from your eyes." He watched her, amused. "I'm sorry I left." Katara took a step forward, and another.

"Oh, Aang!" She flung her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "I've missed you so much."

"Thank God, I thought I found the wrong girl," he joked, hugging her back. "I've missed you too."

"You've changed so much," Katara released him and stepped back.

"I'm sorry i left, I-I-mmm..." Katara, without even thinking, had pressed her lips to his and kissed him full on the mouth. His lips were soft and smooth... and he tasted sweet, just like she remembered. One thing hadn't changed, thankfully.

After a few more seconds of this, Katara released him again.

"What happened?"

"I was kidnapped, by Zuko... I'll get into details later, OK? For now can we just talk about something else? Like this husband of yours."

"I love you," Katara snapped, angry at him for ruining the moment, and kissed him again.

I really don't know why I wrote this. R and R anyway, and btw, its a ONESHOT so don't ask me to continue it. I can tell you this much: if it was a longer story, Katara and her husband would get divorced and Aang would most likely marry Katara.

-Lady Wolfy, the Lady with the Kataang stories.


End file.
